The invention relates to a device for packing poultry in boxes or containers. It is known to do this with a conveyor belt running close to the floor, to which the poultry is driven, and which takes the poultry along as soon as the latter has gone onto the belt snd then carries it to transport containers.
This device does not work satisfactorily.